Phoebe
Phoebe is one of the characters of Taeguek Cheonjamun. She is the younger sister of Luka, and probably the youngest Dragonoid in the series. After a long departure from Luka, she seems really happy that Luka is around her and tries to get him to smile and feel comfortable. Phoebe seems to have a good connection between Rai, Hak, Duran, and Jahara. She wields Hua, the Flower Tai Chi and Soo, the Water Tai Chi. (Like her brother.) Appearance Phoebe has silver hair like her brother. Her bangs are similar to Rai, and she ties her hair in a ponytail in the back. She has a a navy blue dress, with a black b elt with her activator and card holder attached. Phoebe wears a light teal vest over her dress with dark teal markings. When she turns into her Dragonoid form, her hair gets longer (Like Sena) and strikes out more, her eyes get more narrow, and grows scales on her face and arms. Personality Phoebe, unlike the other Dragonoids (excluding Rai's Dragonoid parent) is sweet and kind. She is a great teammate, but she tends to forget sometimes. As Luka's sister she tries to keep him happy and sometimes act a little crazy around and about him. Her attitude changes when she is around different people though. Phoebe is stubborn and annoyed when Hak and Duran boss her around, happy and crazy when she is around Luka and her friends, and tough when she's around Jakata. Many fans believe that she might have a possible crush on Rai or Jakata. Biography (Most of her biography could be hidden because the Korean series were not subbed.) Phoebe was first seen, when she was hiding in the trees on the Island of Spirits. She sends a shower of flower petals down to the Chasers. After the "flower" shower, Rai asks the mystery person to come out. Phoebe then says somthing as if she refuses, but then falls down in front of the Chasers because she bumped her head into a tree branch. She then swipes her flower card to attack the Chasers, but she accidentally attacks herself. (Like what Hannah did on Episode 9 with the Fire Tai Chi.) Phoebe then gets dizzy and tries to run. Rai tries to catch up to her but he gets chased into the wrong path by the creatures of the forest and loses his activator. Phoebe then find his activator on the ground. Right before Rai gets swiped by the creatures of the forest, Phoebe jumps in and calms the creatures down. Rai then finds his activator on Phoebe's belt. He pleads for it back, but Phoebe refuses. Phoebe then tries to get away from him so she runs. Rai then runs after her, and the two get in a race. The race ends when Phoebe bumps into the tree branch again. Phoebe gets up and the two gets into a coversation about their history. A small earthquake occurs and ends their conversation. The earthquake causes a fire in the woods. The two rush to the forest to find that it was Jakata's doing. Jakata then aims at one of Phoebe's animal friend, but luckily Rai pushes it out of the way and burns his back. Rai then pleads for Phoebe to give him his activator. Phoebe hesitates but then ends up giving him the activator anyways. Rai and Jakata then got into a fight for a while, but then Phoebe steps in and distracts Jakata with her Water Tai Chi. After the battle, Phoebe then starts saying something that makes Rai blush. She then hugs his arm which makes him blush even more (Maybe Rai has a crush on Phoebe). She then meets the rest of the Chasers and says somthing about Rai to them. Phoebe then leads her new friends to her house. Category:Tai-Chi Wielders Category:Member of the Tai Chi Chasers Category:Dragonoids Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Luka's Family